I had the best night ever Nick jonas
by demiijonas
Summary: This is a one shot that i daydreamt about Katie Me Not my real name and Nick meet unplanned and he gives her the best night and day ever


**This is gonna be a long one shot and this is my first story! Im not from usa england or australia so i dont speak english in my country but im gonna do my best. I actually ****daydreamed**** this one day when i was rly tired and bored anyway comment! Everything is about me but i dont wanna expose where i live or my name so i use the location denmark and my "name" katie but ofc it could be anyone**

I was on my way home, in the green bus as usually, i was so tired. It was thursday and i've had a long day at school. It was nice to know that i was home alone until sunday. Mom said something about some guy and my sister staying at my nana's. I was about to leave the bus then i saw him on the side walk. I thought i was dreaming but no it was real. The guy i had listening to on my ipod, the guy i knew pratickly all about but i thought he didnt even know i was alive, he was walking there. I hitted my self to see if it was real, it was.

When i met him on the sidewalk i knew i needed to be normal not as a big fan when i was ready i walked up to him and said. "Hey arent u nick jonas" pretending not to know him and not being a total fan. "Yes iam" He said calm. "Ohh i really like u" I tried to come up with something that didnt sound like i was a nr 1 fan, i mean i loved him but not in a fan way in a real way, ive been thinking about him for months now. I remember the first time i heard him and his brothers thinking it was shit, then camp rock realised and i thought they were good. But this year i fell hard for his soft and hot voice! "Thank you" He said professional. "What are you doing here in denmark? So far from America?" i asked him. "Im shooting camp rock down the soccerfield he answered. " Ohhh really i replied i live just over there in the corner" i said pointing at the road and the street moving to the left. I didnt wanna come up to strong but i knew this was my shot at the boy millions of girls wanted and i had to take it, shy and quiet i asked "Soo what are you doing tonight". I was really nervous that he was gonna reject me but he didnt he replied "Umm nothing, demi joe and kevin and the others are going to shoot the night scens and my parents are going back to the hotel. "Umm i dont wanna come on to strong" I said shy as hell. "But do you wanna grab something to eat at my house im home alone until the end of the week and i could really use some company".

Surprisingly he said yes and when i got into my house i noticed that my sister forgot to take our dogs in before leaving to nana's. I asked nick "What do you wanna eat? Is spagetthi and meatballs okay?" He replied "yes". "For being a rockstar your pretty nice" i teased and i saw him blushing. For a moment i couldnt believe i got nick NICK JONAS blushing. I knew he liked Coke so i went to pick up diet coke from the fridge and then i set the table. When we sat down to eat i asked "Why?" and he looked at me curious but worried. "Huh?" "I mean why did u come over here i mean we are strangers?" i asked i was pretty curious but still it was weird. "There was something about you that made me feel diffrent not like Nick Jonas the rockstar but Nicholas Jonas" He answered and blushing even more. I didnt know what to answer and he noticed that, so i asked "What do you want for dessert chocolate cake or ice cream?" I knew he would pick chocolate cake he loved chocolate and i was right.

For a moment i totally forgot about my dogs until i heard them bark i let them in and i said "nick - this is my dogs. the black and brown one is called nick just like u" i said and i found myself blushing that was kinda awkward "and the other one's called Spike. If you want to you can play with them while i fix the dessert." Nick gladly played with them and he was really nice and kind well his a dogowner himself, it felt so weird that i knew everything about him and he didnt know anything about me. After 5 mins i said "The dessert is done." He looked at me with his warm brown eyes i couldnt help but blushing even more and i got warm inside. I knew he was the one for me now i just had to show hoe much i liked him. "Close your eyes" i said and grabbed his finger i put some chocolate cake on it and told him to have his eyes closed. I've never been together with a boy before never even kissed one but i knew how to get a boy. Cause of all the romantic movies i've watched when i felt so lonely and all the time i had thought about my dream boy. Now he was here and i had to get him like the girls in the movies get their perfect prince charmings.

I slowly started to lick his finger and i said "Mmmm thats was nice" he looked at me with his eyes again the same look as before it made me melt. While i was drowning in his eyes he put some more chocolate cake om his finger and then he placed his finger on my neck making my neck cold cause of the cake. He leans forward and slowly lick the chocolate of my neck and i couldnt help it i got really warm inside and i didnt know what to do with myself.

After eating from eactothers fingers and necks i showed him the house and the garden with the pool we got. "I know this might be a small house for you but in denmark this is one of the bigger houses" i said. I didnt want him to think that i was bragging but i just had to tell him so he didnt thought i was some poor girl living in a small house. "Its beatiful" he said smiling. I gave him a smile back as we moved on down to the formal garage that was my room since 7 years back. My dad had fixed it and turned it into a room. "Soo this is my room you cant do much init but i got a tv over there and a couch and theres my bed and computer." Then nick noticed my keyboard "Do u play piano" he asked. "No not really but i know one song" i replied. "Witch one" He asked curious. "A little bit longer but i only know the left hand." I replied blushing. "Ohh well can i play?" he asked. "Sure" I replied and he started to sing "Please be mine" While looking deeply into my eyes.

I still couldnt believe it and when he was done i notice a tear coming out of my eye. He grabbed my head and kissed my cheek. I started to cry big time and said "U sang too mee" While crying. "You only sing to the girls u love. Do you love me?" I asked. "There something about u that makes me scream for more and theres something with your eyes" I cant believe he said that. I've hated my eyes for so long then he comes and turn my world around. After one hour my dreamboy says he loves me! After knowing me for one hour! Thats insane but i wouldnt complain.

I cried big time in the couch "Ive never cried this much since my dad went away." i said trying to get my breath back. "Im so sorry" he said kissing my cheek and wipe out my tears. Then again i asked "Why me?" He replied "Cause your beatiful in everyway not like anyy other girl ur special i can see that in your eyes." then i realised he didnt know my age so i said "But im only 15 do u still want me" "Ofc age is just a number" he replied kissing me again on the cheek. His kisses were soft and i never wanted him to stop kiss me on the cheek, in his arms i felt safe.

When i stopped crying i turned on the tv and 90210 was on. "I love this show" i said. "I've never heard of it" Nick said. "Well its a show about teenagers just being you know teenagers" I said and smiled. While watching tv we got to know eachother i told him that i've never been inlove and that the guys at my school didnt like me at all that i was the freaky math girl and that my dream was to become a big star one day. He said he understood me and he listned to everything i said he was the kinda guy ive been wanting and waiting for my whole life. He leand over to kiss me and i stopped him. "Sweety dont u wanna kiss me?" He asked shy. "Yes i doo its just ..... " I said a little bit shy and scared of how hes gonna react. "What you can tell me baby" he said. "Okay but promise not to freak out." "Why would i do that i love u" he replied smiling and making me feel comfortable. "Okay ive never kissed a boy before." "its okay just follow me" he said as he got closer. His soft lips suddenly touched mine and i closed my eyes, thinking my first kiss. It was beatiful, life was going great, i forgot about everything and i kissed him back.

"See it wasnt to hard" He said smiling. "You know what" i said smiling. "What baby?" He said smiling back at me. "We should practice that" i teased and leaned over to kiss him, this time it was a longer kiss, he almost took my breath away and somehow he managed to suck and tease my toung. I loved it!

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas where have u been whole my life, ive been waiting to long for u to come baby" I said. "Well im hear now" he said teasing me, "and i know u love me as much as i love u, u'll always be my sweet, sugar baby" he said giving me another kiss. If we wanted to we could go on whole night infact, i wanted him to stay the whole night. The hotel he was staying at 20 mins away, that was to far away. He called his mom and she said it was okay for him to stay. We went of for a swin it was getting dark but it didnt matter i was home alone the whole week and i was gonna stay home from school next day anyway, something about the aircondition in school. I think they were going to fix it.

When i stepped out to the pool nick were already there waiting for me. "Omg u look so beatiful baby" he said almost staring me down. "You dont think im fat?" I asked worried "My mom use to tell me that the whole time." "Ofc not baby ur perfect" he said kissing me soft. I know my mom was harsch on me, she didnt like me like my dad did, but it doesnt matter anymore i mean mom not liking me. Now that i got nick everything is okay. We sat down by the pool and he started to do circles on my belly and played around with my belly botton ring, i loved it and i started to kiss him. Then i stood up and asked him to stand up to. Ofc he did "Id do anything for u Katie" He said when i asked him and i couldnt help it, i just had to, so i went behind him and when he didnt notice me i pushed him in the pool.

When he got up from under the water i had an evil teasing smile on my lips. "Katie U better get down here right away" he said teasing back. "What if i dont little mr nick jonas" i said playing innocent twisting my black long hair. "Then ill come get u right away" he said. "We'll see about that" i replied. I got even more exited and i loved to tease him. He stepped out of the pool and i ran screaming "Help me someone little mr jonas the big rockstar is coming after me he's gonna get me" Suddenly he grabbed me and jumped into the pool. It was cold but he kept me warm. He pushed me against the wall kissing me and the kiss turned into a make out session. "Oh ho ho, Ur a bad girl" He said with a smile on his face as he touched my body. "What r u gonna do about that" i replied and started to touch him back. He kissed me even harder then i pulled away to catch my breath. "You'r not that nice either mr jonas" I said teasing him.

After a while i started to shake and we got up i had to take a shower so did he. We got two bathrooms so we did it at the same time in diffrent rooms but i wouldnt really mind if we only had one shower. We were 5mins apart but it seemed like forever. As a girl i was alot slower than him, he knocked on the door saying "Hey there naugthy girl are u done?!" "Hang on one second mr jonas" i said i loved to call him mr jonas and he loved that to. I putted on a red short dress that i knew would drive him crazy. I opned the door and he kissed me then carried me all the way down to my bed laying me down on the bed. "You know u drive me crazy right?!" he said. "Yes i do mr jonas. What are you gonna do about this naughty girl?" I replied with an evil smile on my face teasing him over and over again made the whole thing even more hot. "Well then i have to punish you, you asked for it" he said laying on top of me. He started to touch me and i moaned. He looked at me with puppy eyes and as i said "Why did you even bother getting dressed now i have to undress u" i said trying my hardest to sound anoyed. "I was about to ask the same" he said still lieng on top of me kissing me. He didnt have to ask, he knew this was my first time, since i havent even kissed another guy so he stopped kissing me and said "Are you sure u want this baby". "You dont know how long ive been waiting for this now take me as the naughy rockstar boy i know u are". I replied while he was touching me.

That night was the best night in my entire life and the greatest thing was that i did it with the right guy, that ive been waiting for so long, it didnt matter that i was chubby well atleast my mom said so, it didnt matter that i was younger or that i lived in denmark. Nothing mattered for him, i wanted him and he wanted me. I wanted his body next to mine, i wanted me to hold me tight never letting go, i wanted him to sing for me every morning and i wanted him to be there for me every second i needed him and he knew that.

"Well goodmorning mr jonas" I said a leaned over to kiss him. "Hey baby" He said and kissed me back, there was something about his voice in the morning so deep and hot just like i wanted it. But then again i wanted everything he had to offer. Though i had the worse day ever on school yesterday he turned my world upsidedown and he made it the best day and night ever.

**Plz comment and say what u think about it remember this was my first time writing.**


End file.
